


thirst

by raven_aorla



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, post "Unforgiven"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christ is recorded of having complained about two things when on the cross. Athelstan does not complain of either, after his rescue. At least not aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. I hope it is clear than Athelstan's relationships with religion, Ragnar, and Ecbert are all unhealthy and not desirable in real life.

His executioners told him he should know the pain of the god he'd abandoned. 

His pardoner told him he was alive because he was useful, and for only that reason. (At least Ragnar had waved off that same question, not lied.)

Athelstan dreams of thirst and having only vinegar to drink. But it is not sour, in this dream, it is the sweet edge and bitter bite of the ale he once gulped in firelight, a rope around his neck and thorns around his heart. 

When he wakes his throat is parched. He can't reach for the cup and pitcher on the nearby table. His hands are being held by someone else, perched on the edge of the narrow bed, thumbs rubbing slow circles over wounds. 

King Ecbert can't possibly see Athelstan's scars in what little moonlight illuminates them here. Athelstan can barely make out the edges of Ecbert's sleeping clothes. It's not surprising that by now Ecbert has learned by memory where to find the tender skin. 

"You seemed well, today," Ecbert murmurs, as if there is nothing odd about this situation whatsoever.

"Yes, Sire, thank you." The words are more croak that whisper.

Ecbert makes a thoughtful noise and releases Athelstan's hands. A moment later cool water is at his lips. Athelstan reaches to grasp on his own, but he is batted away. Instead he drinks what he is offered like a child or an invalid.

When Ecbert kisses Athelstan's palms it is both tenderness and threat. "So much writing today. You didn't overtax yourself, I hope."

"No, Sire." He pulls Ecbert toward him- this always pleases the king - and lets Ecbert explore his prize further. Despite the labels, Athelstan knows full well he has essentially just changed masters. It could be a lot worse. Ragnar always bit harder, leaving marks for days. (He quashes further comparisons to focus on the new task for his fingers.)

"You did well, tonight," Ecbert says at last. He rarely makes a sound of pleasure during a visit, as if this would make him too base and mortal, but his voice is rich with satisfaction now. Athelstan wonders how long the king has waited for someone he both desired and feared no exposure from. If the Northmen (don't think of any in particular don't) are an axe in the fields, this man is a dagger in the shadows. He lightly places a finger on Athelstan's lips, a reminder, then leaves.

Athelstan feels very alone. Unlike in scripture, though, he has no doubt why.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The two things Jesus is recorded as saying while being crucified that would qualify as complaining are:
> 
> 1\. "I thirst." In response a Roman soldier soaked a sponge in vinegar and held it up to him. 
> 
> 2\. "Oh God, oh God, why have you forsaken me?"


End file.
